O Álibi
by BruAnt
Summary: Cuddy precisa entregar os culpados de quebrar uma regra aos pais da paciente que são também patrocinadores do hospital. Nenhum funcionário têm uma desculpa aceitável. Saiba o que cada um fez na noite em questão.


Nota: Os personagens pertencem a David Shore

Nota: é minha primeira história aqui no site, espero que gostem, foi feita especialmente pro Hameron day 2010

* * *

**  
O Álibi**

Cuddy já estava com a porta da sua sala aberta aguardando os pais queixosos da paciente do doutor House. A cena não era inédita, mas os pais da menina eram patrocinadores do hospital e a regra imposta por eles fora quebrada: O namorado da menina estava proibido de visitá-la, mas alguém permitira a visita escondida durante a noite e agora teria que ser punido para servir de exemplo.

A mãe da paciente vestida elegantemente entrou na sala acompanhada do marido para buscar os culpados. A diretora do hospital se levantou e ajeitou as cadeiras em frente a sua escrivaninha lotada de papéis para acomodá-los, serviu o café. Estava extremamente atarefada, mas de maneira alguma poderia perder o auxílio financeiro do casal. Prometeu a eles uma solução rápida e que não pouparia esforços, tentando dispensá-los para que não prolongassem a conversa. Estava cansada, passara as primeiras horas da manhã telefonando para a enfermeira da noite para que narrasse os fatos, porém ela não atendera.

O dia seria longo, Cuddy passou um comunicado ao departamento do doutor ranzinza e outro no saguão de entrada pedindo a presença deles. Falaria com um por um. Sabia que como a paciente fora diagnosticada e receberia alta essa manhã, não era obrigatória a presença de alguém da equipe no turno da noite, mas como a entrada do garoto fora autorizada, provavelmente um deles havia ficado já que as enfermeiras também estavam avisadas para mantê-lo longe.

O primeiro a atender o pedido foi o doutor Foreman. Esclareceu seu álibi mesmo sem saber o que fazia. Cuddy não suspeitava dele, aprendiz de House, pouco se importava com as pessoas então acabou engolindo satisfatoriamente a resposta de que ele passara a noite na casa da 13. O doutor ainda ironizou perguntando se ela queria detalhes, irritado pela desconfiança, o que a fez ter certeza dos passos de quem ele seguia. Um a menos.

Assim que ele deixou a sala Chase entrou, sempre com medo de perder o emprego, ela também pouco desconfiava dele, já tivera provas suficientes de que ele amava o trabalho mais do que qualquer coisa. Ele estava abatido com os rumos da separação, trabalhar com a ex vinha sendo um grande sacrifício. A doutora repetiu a pergunta "Onde estava ontem á noite?" e Chase respondeu que ficara em casa enchendo a cara, estava virando quase um hábito. "Sozinho?" Cuddy não percebeu o quanto fora indelicada à situação " E você queria que eu estivesse com quem?" ele completou perguntando se já podia se retirar. Ela se desculpou e autorizou a saída. Menos dois.

A terceira a comparecer foi a 13, sentou com os olhos um pouco inchados fazendo a outra concluir que ela devia ter chorado. O "interrogatório" seguiu como das outras vezes e 13 deu a entender que brigara com Foreman na noite passada, alguma coisa estava errada. Cuddy dispensou a.

Ótimo, agora ela tinha uma briga de casal sem motivo e um Chase com o coração partido pronto para ceder aos caprichos de uma médica com grande sensibilidade. Sem dúvida Cameron era a maior suspeita e os outros não podiam ser descartados. Voltara à estaca zero!

Foi até a sala de House, certamente que ele não acataria nenhuma ordem e Cameron também não havia aparecido. Viu pelo vidro que ele estava conversando com a doutora.

Entrou e pediu que Cameron a esperasse em sua sala. "House, vamos terminar logo com isso" "Já terminamos pode ir embora, você sabe que não fui eu". A diretora bufou "Onde passou a noite?" "Dormindo com a Cameron, o que você acha que ela estava fazendo aqui agora, pedindo mais uma noite, não é óbvio?". Ele definitivamente não se importava o que a fez virar as costas e sair andando, não sem antes dizer "Cumpra suas horas na clínica hoje, pelo jeito você não tem nenhum caso" ao que ouviu o médico responder "Bruxa".

A caminho de sua sala passou na de Wilson, "Me diga que House estava na sua casa ontem a noite" O oncologista levantou a cabeça meio assustado dos relatórios que preenchia e obedeceu a ordem "House esteve em casa ontem a noite, aliás onde ele tem morado desde que saiu da recuperação" Cuddy agradeceu a resposta e saiu enquanto Wilson decidira terminar aqueles relatórios e que depois iria à sala do amigo perguntar por que ele não dormiu em casa aquela noite e por que não o avisou.

Ela ouviu uma batida à porta e pediu que Cameron entrasse. A jovem médica estava com os braços cruzados e assim permaneceu, de pé. A mais velha pediu que ela sentasse e percebeu a insistência da outra em esconder uma região do braço. "O que houve Cameron? O moço apertou teu braço e te forçou a permitir a entrada?" Cam ficou assustada com a acusação em tom de pergunta. Acabou por responder demonstrando um certo nervosismo "Não, não, na verdade eu trombei com o reservatório de água e ficou um pouco roxo" ela disse mostrando uma área do braço. A jovem percebeu que a diretora não acreditara nem um pouco. "Onde esteve ontem à noite?". Ela percebeu que devia ter combinado algo com o ex marido, mas não podia pedir a ajuda dele nisso sem confessar onde passara a noite. "Fiquei em casa, precisava preencher a ficha do caso". Cuddy tinha quase certeza de que ela era a culpada, resolveu jogar o verde. "Mas Chase disse que você passou na casa dele". O queixo da mais nova caiu, ela tentou esconder a surpresa e recompor-se "Ahh sim, eu passei na casa dele porque precisávamos conversar e depois fui para casa". Cuddy mandou a sair da sala, a enfermeira chegaria, confirmaria que foi a Cameron e enfim ela poderia suspendê-la por uns dias pela quebra da regra e mostrar a eficiência de sua administração para os financiadores do hospital.

Cameron voltou para a sala de House, os outros cumpriam suas horas na clínica e ela estava preocupada que as suspeitas caíram sobre ela. "O que você disse a ela?" Distraiu o doutor que deixou a bengala que girava entre os dedos cair. "Contei a verdade, que passei a noite com você". Ela girou os olhos "Pedi que mantivesse isso em segredo até Chase conseguir entender, eu me enrolei pra esconder e agora ela acha que fui eu" House esboçou um sorriso malandro e se aproximou da médica. "Agora viu como é ser perseguido?" "A marca que você fez no meu braço não me ajudou muito" Ela completou quase brava. "É que você não viu as que eu farei hoje" "House, é sério!" "Também estou falando sério". Ele diminuiu de vez o espaço entre os corpos e se apropriou do pescoço dela com a boca fazendo a perder os sentidos, abriu os primeiros botões da blusa dela enquanto ela tentava sem sucesso abaixar cortinas.

Foram interrompidos por um oncologista animado com a descoberta que não conseguiu esconder o gritinho "Eu já sabia!". "Então porque veio nos incomodar?" House perguntou, afastando se custosamente dos lábios da doutora que com as mãos trêmulas não conseguia fechar os botões. . "Wilson, será que pode me fazer um favor? Cameron disse depois de conseguir se recuperar. "Como deve ter visto, eu não passei a noite em casa, sozinha" Ela ruborizou e ouviu House com seu riso sarcástico "Não adianta ficar vermelha agora", continuou sem olhar pra ele. "Cuddy está por ai que nem doida pra achar um culpado e entregar aos Srs. Jonhson, e está achando que fui eu, se você souber de algo para me ajudar, sem contar esse detalhezinho". "Pode deixar que irei falar com a Cuddy" ele virou para sair todo alegre, mas desvirou e disse "Parabéns!". Deixando Cameron levemente desconfortável, agora sim pronto para sair e esclarecer a situação.

Assim que saiu Wilson tirou o celular do bolso e ligou para um número na discagem automática. Uma voz feminina atendeu delicadamente "Amor?" "Oi, Clara, estamos com um problema sobre a noite de ontem, por causa daquele deslize o moço que não podia ver a namorada entrou no quarto e um grande amigo meu está sendo responsabilizado, prometo que não deixarei você ser punida, mas preciso contar a verdade". Do outro lado da linha a boa enfermeira concordava que cada um tinha que arcar com seus erros, respirou aliviada já que desligara chamadas do hospital o dia inteiro e autorizou. Wilson desligou sabendo que tinha encontrado a pessoa certa e rumou pra sala da chefe.

Cuddy andava de um lado para o outro da sala esperando aflita a chegada da enfermeira quando Wilson chegou. Contou envergonhado o que acontecera e juntos decidiram uma história a ser contada. A enfermeira foi ao banheiro e o encontrou no caminho, Wilson precisou dos serviços dela por alguns minutos que foram o suficiente para o garoto entrar. Apresentariam se como culpados, mas a culpa fora da situação e o casal teria que entender isso.

A enfermeira chegou cumprimentando Wilson com um selinho e ficaram sentados esperando o casal chegar. 

** Noite anterior**

**-13 e Foreman.**

Os dois estavam na casa dela, saíram juntos do trabalho e a discussão que começara no carro ainda não terminara. "Não é justo que os pais decidam quem a filha pode namorar, estamos no século XXI", "O que não é certo é que a gente se intrometa nisso" Ele tentou beijá- la mas ela evitou. "Eu queria ter autorizado a entrada do menino, mostramos que a doença não era culpa dele", "Cada um vê o que quer, e se aproveitaram disso como desculpa" Foreman completou. "E você ainda fica do lado deles! Devíamos ter agido" "Não me importo, o que me importa é estar com você agora" Mas ela o evitou de novo. "E nossos filhos o que você vai fazer?"

Foreman desistiu daquela discussão, deitou na cama ao lado da mulher e adormeceu. 

**-Chase**

Chase olhava o álbum de foto do casamento, não entendia porque ela fora embora, parecia tudo certo. E quando ele começou a se adaptar a nova vida de solteiro, vêm um caso médico de Romeu e Julieta. Quase autorizou o garoto a entrar, era seu sentimento reprimido de querer que ninguém sofresse como ele. Bebida, era isso que ele precisava. 

**- Cameron e House**

Dado o diagnóstico House chamou Cameron e foram embora na moto dele, o corpo dela colado o deixava sem reação, ou melhor, deixava o com uma única reação, nada apropriada para o momento, o cheiro dos cabelos tão próximos o inebriavam, ele se esforçava muito para conseguir dirigir ou pararia a moto ali mesmo e dane se quem quisesse assistir a um show particular.

Ela, até estava tendo alguns pensamentos, a história dela rumava pra capítulos muito felizes e realmente queria que a paciente de hoje pudesse ter o mesmo fim, mas quando ele envolveu os braços dela na cintura dele como já fizera antes, seus pensamentos se esvaíram, só queria sentir aquele toque.

Desde a ameaça dela de deixar o hospital os dois passaram a se entender, na verdade, um dia se entendiam e no outro brigavam, ele não era bom pra ela, ela queria curá-lo e com o tempo as desculpas se esgotaram.

Agora estavam num caminho sem volta abrindo a porta do apartamento dela com o desejo em alta. O sofá estava convidativo e ele a colocou lá, envolvidos num beijo em que respirar virara ação secundária, a língua dele dançava com a dela, comandava, exigia. Ele não foi muito cuidadoso e espalhou marcas pelo corpo dela, quase que como marcando território. Uma no braço ficaria especialmente roxa e Cam o advertiu, mas teve sua boca tomada pela dele novamente e sentiu as mãos dele estimulando a, já não conseguia formar uma linha de raciocínio, também já não ligava pra isso. Estava entregue naqueles braços. 

**-Wilson e Clara**

Os dois estavam tentando manter um relacionamento fora das vistas de House. Já que Wilson teria que ouvir muito sobre isso se o amigo descobrisse. Naquela noite em especial ele acompanharia um paciente e acabou aumentando seu turno. Quando a enfermeira da noite passou ele indicou onde poderiam se encontrar. Ela alegou que estava responsável por manter uma visita afastada, mas ele não a deixou pensar roubando um beijo ali mesmo.

Nenhum dos dois viu, quando um jovem Romeu passou pelas sombras em busca do seu final feliz.


End file.
